


Of owls and butterflies

by Wonwoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanBaek are dense, Cheerleader! Kyungsoo, I don't know man, M/M, Mascotte! Kyungsoo, all of exo are there, i think fluff?, like really dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoon/pseuds/Wonwoon
Summary: Do Kyungsoo blames Park Chanyeol for having chosen him as the mascotte of the football team. Kim Jongin doesn't know it yet, but he has to thank Park Chanyeol for having chosen Kyungsoo as the mascotte of the football team.Byun Baekhyun is just Byun Baekhyun.





	Of owls and butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Before you read this fanfiction, I wanted to tell you that english is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them!  
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

Kyungsoo thought he was a good guy. “No drama” was his personal motto and, if he had to pick between a we-will-surely-get-wasted night and a 10-hours-long-sleep night, well, he wouldn’t have wasted a single moment in picking the second one.

His grades were good- sure, he wasn’t the best one in his class (Kim Junmyeon held that title since the first exam), but he was happy with how things were going. He didn’t like to fight, verbally and/or phisically, and he helped old people crossing the streets. He rescued his neighbor’s cat when he got stuck on that goddamn tall tree.

He had a few friends: he had known Baekhyun since they were a child and Jongdae and Minseok since the first day at university. Generally, he could be depicted as a good guy. So, why, why did these kind of things happen to him? Park Chanyeol was pointing to him, yelling: “Do Kyungsoo! Surely Do Kyungsoo!”

 

“I can’t believe Park Chanyeol picked you out of all seventyfive freaking people.” Baekhyun slammed his lunch on the table in the seat near him, while Jongdae and Minseok looked at each other, questioningly.

“What happened?” Minseok asked, while biting a piece of his pizza.

“Baekhyun is jealous that I will be the mascotte of the football club, thing that I definitely do  _not_ want to do.” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes.

“What?!” Jongdae spilled the water that he was drinking into his glass.

Baekhyun snapped. “See?! I’ve had the same exact reaction! He can’t be the mascotte, he’s too grumpy and irritated all the time and have you seen the bags under his-”

“And you accepted?” Jongdae asked, mouth slightly parted in disbelief, not even pretending to listen to Baekhyun.

“Yes.”

“But you don’t wanna do that.” Minseok took a napkin to clean the angle of his mouth.

“I have to! It’s extra credit and I really need them if I want to take a degree somewhere in the next ten years.”

Baekhyun scoffed. “You can’t possibly be their mascotte! Do I need to remind you what the mascotte of our uni is? An owl, Kyungsoo! You hate owls because people always say about how you resemble one!”

“I guess it was Chanyeol that picked him. He always rants about how he reminds him of an owl.” Minseok and Jongdae snickered, while a very visibly irritated Kyungsoo began to munch on his lunch.

Baekhyun seemed on the verge of imploding. “Park Chanyeol talks about Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah.” Minseok grinned at Baekhyun. “He talked about you once, too. He said he wanted that pretty ass of yours all for himself.”

The next three seconds were occupied by Baekhyun leaving the table, mumbling: “As if. Park Chanyeol can only dream of that.”

“I’ve never seen somebody be this passive-aggressive on a crush. He still thinks we believe the whole “we hate each other” thing?” Jongdae sighed.

“Yeah, he thinks we are _that_  stupid. He’s just jealous that I will be spending time with him. Apparently, the football team is in charge of the mascotte training.”

“Do mascotte have a training?” “Well, yes, if you have to run for an hour screaming and dancing all the time without having CPR in the first ten minutes of the game.”

“I could totally imagine that.” Kyungsoo hit Minseok under the table and Minseok laughed. “I’m just kidding, bro. I just can’t imagine you, Do Kyungsoo, will be having physical activity without even being forced to do it.” Minseok got hit the second time that day.

 

Baekhyun was furious. He couldn’t really understand it. His friend mocking him about something so serious. They thought he had feelings. For Park Chanyeol. Ew. Park Chanyeol could only considered himself lucky enough he greeted him without explaining to everyone how much of a douchebag he was. That was really insane. Kyungsoo mascotte of the football team. Stupid Park Chanyeol, he did that on purpose.

Speaking of the devil. Here he was, dumb Park Chanyeol cleaning his hands in the men bathroom. It seemed nobody was there. Baekhyun was so angry, he didn’t think twice before saying: “That was really low, Park.”

Chanyeol turned his head, acknowledging only in that moment the other’s presence. “What did I do now, Baekhyunnie? Did I breath your same air or what?”

Baekhyun’s left eyebrow was touching his hair. “First of all, I already told you how ‘Baekhyunnie’ makes me cringe and. You knew I needed the extra credits. You knew I needed them.”

“Oh, yes, right. I knew. I totally knew it.” He was teasing him. Baekhyun was fuming.

“Yes, you knew, because I talked about this with Zitao the other night at the party and you were there! Listening to everything.”

Chanyeol was now a few centimeters away from him. “That night, I was drunk in the first half hour. I don’t even remember you bragging about your so needed extra credit. I just picked Kyungsoo because he actually reminds me of an owl and not because I wanted to, I don’t know, mess with you. This is ridiculous, Byun, you are ridiculous, always thinking-”

“ _I_ am ridiculous?” Baekhyun took another step towards Chanyeol. “You are ridiculous! Always trying to pass for the innocent angel of the situation-”

“I’m just trying to help my team by getting a mascotte!” They were both yelling now. Baekhyun’s cheeks assumed the same shade of red that covered Chanyeol’s ears. The air tensed between them, their faces just those few inches apart. “Are you happy now? You managed to ruin my day, again!” Chanyeol screamed. His breathing was short, deep. Baekhyun got silent, observing the guy in front of him, analyzing him. Some of his hair fell on his forehead, his eyes shining with anger and something else he couldn’t quite place. His lips were pink, with a shadow of red on the center. “I don’t know what to do with you, Baekhyunnie.” He whispered before diving his arms around Baekyun’s waist and closing the distance between their mouths.

Baekhyun tried to push him away, he always did. But then, when he gave up –he always gave up–, he closed his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and began kissing him back.

It was never soft, there was never nothing sweet about those kisses shared in tight, dark rooms. They were always rough, never gentle. This time was no exception. Chanyeol kissed him fast, rough like always. When they pulled apart, neither of them said anything. The wide receiver left the bathroom, Baekhyun sighed.

His friends didn’t need to know their little secret. Not that kissing Chanyeol was that big of a deal. It was just something they did in the spur of the moment. A voice inside his head specified ‘in the spur of _every_ moment’, but he decided to ignore it.

 

Oh Sehun stopped Kyungsoo after their literature lesson. “Ehy, Yixing told me to tell you that training will begin tomorrow, 4 am. Is it okay for you?”

 _Oh, yes, totally, after six hours of lesson without lunch break_. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be there.”

Sehun greeted him. Kyungsoo never understood him. He was a diva, that was for granted. One of the most popular guy in university. He couldn’t tell if it was because of he being the quarterback or because of his beautiful appearance. Maybe both. But he had this weird behaviour, where he could end you just with one of his glances.

He watched him walk towards Kim Jongin. Beautiful, flawless Kim Jongin. If Kyungsoo wouldn’t have understood by the age of 15 that having a huge crush on his math professor was one of the thing that made him, quoting Baekhyun, ‘totally gay’, well, Kim Jongin surely would have. He didn’t have a crush, just. Kim Jongin was one hell of a guy. Tall, broad shoulders, full lips and his voice, oh, the voice. Kim Jongin was a beautifully crafted masterpiece. Kyungsoo was just one of the viewers. He could only be that.


End file.
